Through the Internet, users may access content from across the globe. However, efficiency in accessing the content may decrease the farther the content is located away from the user. Accordingly, techniques were developed to distribute content via caches that may be located closer to users that desire access to the content. However, these traditional techniques could suffer from inefficiencies due to storage of content in the caches that is utilized by few other users, such as personal data.